Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus implementing a Bluetooth® Low Energy function.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a Bluetooth® Low Energy function has been increasingly implemented in various communication apparatuses such as smartphones, tablet terminals, digital cameras, and printing apparatuses. A communication apparatus including the Bluetooth® Low Energy function is configured to notify information to other devices including the Bluetooth® Low Energy function using advertise packets. The communication apparatus performs bidirectional communication with other devices using Bluetooth® Low Energy Generic Attribute Profile (GATT) communication. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-025466 discusses a configuration in which whether a service can be provided using Bluetooth® Low Energy is communicated between a digital camera and a tablet personal computer (PC).
Various companies can define their own formats of Bluetooth® Low Energy advertise packets. For example, Apple® Inc. defines its format as iBeacon™ and Google® Inc. defines it's as Eddystone™.
Conventional communication apparatuses are configured to transmit advertise packets in one format. Thus, the conventional communication apparatuses are not applicable to an environment where advertise packets in a plurality of formats are required. For example, an environment where there are users who desire to use iBeacon™ and users who desire to use Eddystone™.